starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kel-Morian Combine
Itself (?—July 2500) Terran Confederacy (2489—2500) (many Mining Guilds annexed into Confederacy) Terran Dominion (2500—2501) Itself (as independent pirate militia) (2501—) |strength= |capital=Moria |language= |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Kelanis Guild and Morian Mining Coalition |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=July 2500 (itself as a mining coalition under Dominion rule) |dissolved= |restored=2501 |status=Active }} The Kel-Morian Combine is the name of the terran faction controlling the planet Moria. The Kel-Morian Combine is commanded by General Mah Sakai. Its militia color is green (teal in-game).Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It has its own Ghost Program.Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Blizzplanet. 2009-02-09. Chris Metzen & Micky Neilson Pocket Star Books Lore Q&A Video Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-02-09. History When the Terran Confederacy was founded, the Morian colony, which had benefited from having the largest resource mining operations in the Koprulu Sector, began to fear that this new Confederacy might attempt to move in and regulate their lucrative operations. Thus the Kel-Morian Combine was formed from two powerful organizations: the Kelanis Guild and the Morian Mining Coalition; a shady, corporate partnership that would supply military aid to any Mining Guild that was oppressed by Confederate policy. Led by General Mah Sakai, the two groups also banded together in order to maximize their ability to drain the resources from the numerous worlds within the sector. Tensions heated up as the Confederacy continually stole Kel-Morian mining operations from locations such as the Paladino Belt and the world of Sonyan, actions internally justified that the Combine was composed of pirates and other criminals. In turn, the Combine became increasingly antagonistic towards the Confederacy over its actions.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Guild Wars and the Aftermath :Main article: The Guild Wars The war started when the Confederacy tried to steal the Noranda Glacier vespene operation on Onuru Sigma. The Confederates feared the Kel-Morian Combine had planned something big there. Alpha Squadron captain Edmund Duke and Dominion section lieutenant Arcturus Mengsk led an attack force which fell into a carefully prepared ambush. The Confederates destroyed the complex when brigade-sized ground forces and battlecruisers descended onto the field of battle, forcing their retreat. This marked the official beginning of the Guild Wars. As the war drew on, it became obvious that the Combine couldn't last. The Guild Wars lasted for nearly four years and battles took place on planets such as Mar Sara2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. and Char.2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. Aftermath of the Guild Wars The Confederacy eventually "negotiated" peace with the Combine. Although the Combine retained its autonomy, almost all of its supporting Mining Guilds were annexed into the holdings of the Confederacy, along with worlds such as Mar Sara.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Umojan colony, fearing the Confederacy's power, created the Umojan Protectorate in response. The Combine became the largest non-Confederate organization operating within terran space. Equipped with thousands of armed troops and hardware, the Combine strictly enforced its myriad territorial operations. It was rumored that the Combine actually supplied the Confederacy with fuels and resources. So great was their political influence, the Confederate forces were banned from prosecuting the Combine for any potentially criminal action. Fall of the Confederacy After the Confederacy was overthrown by the Sons of Korhal, which became the Terran Dominion, Moria came under Dominion rule when the Kel-Morian Combine rallied to Emperor Mengsk's banner.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dominion Engineering Corps, an arm of the Kel-Morian Combine, assisted the Dominion by constructing a number of space stations for them.1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05.1998-12-22. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-10-14. The Combine during the Brood War During the United Earth Directorate domination of the Sector, the Combine did not clash with the UED, which Fenix found a surprising example of terran greed.Fenix: "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (mission) (in English). 1998. The zerg, having been weakened by the UED's now-destroyed Psi Disrupter, staged a fuel raid on Moria. Their Queen, Infested Kerrigan, needed a substantial cache of resources in order to build up her primary hive clusters for an assault on the UED-occupied world of Korhal. Praetor Fenix, engaged in an unusual alliance with Kerrigan, led the assault on Moria, bypassing the Combine's defenses and harvesting a large quantity of minerals. Kerrigan's zerg infested as many of their command centers as possible.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (mission) (in English). 1998. Current Operations The Kel-Morian Combine awaits the inevitable war with Arcturus Mengsk or the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Combine began salvaging Mar Sara2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. as soon as the planet was declared habitable after the destruction wrought by the zerg and protoss.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The KMC also mined Chau Sara.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. The Combine is currently independent of the Terran Dominion and is vying with the Dominion for influence.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. However, they are capable of cooperating with the Dominion to some extent, inviting Dominion outposts to Mar Sara to help deal with piracy and mining camp revolts,2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. partly due to the Combine's workers having a great deal of spare time on their hands. Tensions still exist, among them being the Dominion shutting down the Combine's salvaging of the Jacobs Installation, the reasons having been put under Level Black censoring. The Kel-Morian Combine valued alliance with opponents of the Terran Dominion, and struck an alliance of sorts with Jim Raynor c. 2502. Its leaders spent much time discussing matters with him. Raynor did not remain, however. Afterward the Combine continued to cover for Raynor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Territories Planets *Chau Sara *Mar Sara (strong Terran Dominion influence) *Moria (capital world) *Onuru Sigma (formerly?) *Red Stone *Sonyan (formerly) *Warrant VI Other *Meteor Station *Paladino Belt (formerly) Membership *General Mah Sakai *Lemuel Baden (miner, originally from Tarsonis) *Rory Swann (former member) *Bill (miner) *Hogan (vulture driver) *Ulrik (diplomat) The Generous Profit Salvage Team *Macy Clift (information officer, formerly) *Uriah Cyris (commander, deceased) *Luke Keegan (engineer, formerly) *Chuck Tyrosine (combat specialist, deceased) Trivia The Kel-Morian Combine logo was seen on signs on a space platform over Braxis Alpha in the WWI 2007 gameplay video.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. References Government}} Kel-Morian Combine